Year In Silence
by LlamaGuy
Summary: Kim is in jail and crying. What has happened?
1. Prologue

**Kim Possible: ****Y****ear**** in silence**

_**Prologue**_

_**September 12, **__**2010**_

Kim Possible sat inside a cell. A small cell. The now 22-year old redhead was looking out the window. The light from the full moon made her emerald green eyes shine, and the same happened with the tears that were flowing out from them and down her cheeks. She was lost in thoughts. It was hard to be there. She needed to get out of there; out in the world. She needed her friends, her challenging life. She even missed her enemies, like her arch-foe and mad scientist Dr. Drakken, and her old high school - and college rival Bonnie. But here in the prison that life was impossible to get. She was trapped. No challenges to reach, no enemies to beat, no friends to be with, hardly any life at all. It was hard.

She had been in the prison library the first time just earlier that day. Actually, that was the first time she had been out of her cell since she got there. And there, she had not been the unique girl she always was. She had just been one of many. One of many people who were the same. They all had the same outfit, the same sad, depressed look on their faces, the same reason for being there. No one had paid her any special attention; no one had even noticed her. She was alone… completely alone.

That is why she was crying. But, at the same time, she was somewhat happy. She could've been dead now. But she wasn't. She could have been sentenced to death, but her life of saving the world had made it so that she only got 25 years of prison instead. _Only_… it seemed so unfit to use, but it was much better to be in prison than to die. Or was it? She didn't know. She knew very few things right now, let alone what was the best thing for her to happen now.

She got up, and walked over to the cell door. It was a huge, silver metal door with a small window covered with bars. The door shone in the moonlight, and made a big contrast to the dark and gloomy walls around.

"What time is it?" she asked the guard who was patrolling outside. Tears were still covering her face.

"1 AM." the guard said. "Shouldn't you be going to bed? You need to rest, you know." He made a small friendly laugh, before continuing his patrol, not noticing her sad, crying face at all.

'_Friendly laugh, huh_' Kim thought. '_Friendly… friends…_' how long was it since she had last seen her normal friends? It had to be a year ago. That day; her birthday, it was. The next day, she had gone alone on a completely normal save-the-world-from-villains mission. It was Drakken who was up to no good. He had tried to build his own doomsday device, which – of course - didn't work. Kim giggled. It was always funny; how stupid he was.

And she remembered everything about that day. She remembered it like it was yesterday…


	2. Chapter 1: A Beautiful Day

Kim Possible: A Year In Silence

Chapter one: A beautiful day

September 10, 2009

(Note that this is one year prior to the prologue)

Kim was lying in her bed. She looked at the watch, it said 6.58 AM. Anytime now, it would happen. 6.59. Soon now, just one more minute! 7.00. The door to her bedroom opened. She had still not gotten completely used to a normal door in her bedroom; the Tweebs and Kim had switched rooms just two weeks ago. This was so that the Tweebs could launch rockets from the inside without any damage to the house; their parents were tired of always having to repair things in the house. But still it was incredible that her parents had agreed on that, really; to actually allow them to launch things. Kim herself was totally against everything the Tweebs were doing. Well, the door to her room had opened, and in came her family, and they started to sing "Happy Birthday". After they had sung, the Tweebs lit their homemade fireworks, which – although meant for indoor use - ended up the wrong way; ruining Kim's closet.

"Tweebs!" Kim said irritated, getting up from her bed.

"Um… happy 21st birthday!" they said nervously, before running out of the room, with their mother close after. It was amazing that they still ran like some small babies when they were seniors in high school already, and 15 years old.

"Happy birthday, Kimmie-cub" Mr. Dr. Possible said. "Have Ron called yet?"

"Dad. It's seven in the morning. Not even Ron would ca…" Kim's cell phone rang.

"What was that?" her dad said. Kim picked up the phone.

"Sorry for calling you so early…" Ron said. "But… you havin' a rockin' birthday yet?" Ron asked.

Kim was a little irritated on him for calling so early in the morning, but she knew that was how Ron was, and that was part of what she liked with him, really.

"It's just started, so not much has happened; only the Tweebs wrecking my belongings… again!" Kim said.

"Yeah, typical them." Ron said. "So, pick ya up at ten?"

"What about work?" Kim asked.

"I got the day off." Ron said. "Barkin's gonna do the paperwork." he continued.

"Oh, that's great, Ron" Kim said.

"Well, see ya at ten, then?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Kim said.

She got up from her bed, and took on her white dressing gown. She wondered what Ron was planning for the day. A movie and Bueno Nacho? No, that was their average date. Today was her birthday. Ron had surely prepared something else. But what? She didn't know. She figured it would be better to wait and be surprised. Yeah, that would be the best. At any rate, now she was going to take a bath. She went out of her room, and to the right, and then she was in the bathroom. She tapped hot water into the bath tub, before undressing and then slipping into the hot water.

'_Ahh__… lovely_' she thought. It was some time since the last time she had taken a good, hot, normal bath, rather than just a shower. '_Oh, I just h__ope there won't be any villains __today__'_ The last times she had celebrated with Ron, their 4-year anniversary and his birthday, had both been interrupted by villains. She just hoped it wouldn't happen today.

She looked at the clock next to the bathtub. It showed 7.45. She had thought a lot those 45 minutes. But now, it was time to get up. She started to empty the tub, and whilst it was emptying, she dried herself with a towel, and found her clothes. She got on her clothes, and headed down to the kitchen. Breakfast was already prepared for her; eggs and bacon. A completely normal breakfast, even though it was her birthday. And, a little present for her as well, to start the new day. It was from Ron. She opened it after eating up her breakfast, and inside was a pair of earrings, with one small sapphire hanging from each of them. '_It seems Ron's job as general manager of Middleton's Smarty Mart is well paid_' she thought to herself. Martin Smarty had appointed Ron as general manager of Smarty Mart Middleton some months ago, and the job had went surprisingly well for Ron. At least the pay had to be good, since he could pay for something like that.

Kim, on the other hand, had become the top GJ freelance agent. That meant she got paid for saving the world. She didn't really like the idea of it, but she had to make a living, and what was better than doing what she always had done? And as long as those she saved didn't have to pay, it was kinda okay with her. The only thing new to the job was that she was also required to do some paperwork; she had to make detailed logs of her missions for example, and some other pretty boring stuff as well. She had 6 work hours a day, except Sundays, and the missions came in addition to that. Today was a Sunday, so she didn't have to fix it so that she could have her day off, like Ron had to. The only bad thing was if there was any villain activity, she would have to stop them, regardless of which day it was.

Well, she went up to the bathroom again, and started to prepare herself. She had one and a half hour to prepare herself, which would be plenty of time to put on make-up, find a good dress, fix her hair, and everything else.

She put her hair the way she had it the night they had gotten together; that was, the night of the Junior prom, and equipped a long, blue dress. She also took on the ear rings Ron had prepared, and put on some lipstick. She still had some time to kill before Ron got there, so she decided to go to her computer and finish the log of yesterday's mission to Brazil; to stop Drakken from taking control over the world's mosquitoes. What would be the next? Kim could not help but wonder if Drakken ever was serious. Well, after doing that, it was 5 minutes before Ron would come, so Kim got down, took on her shoes and a jacket, and waited for Ron to come. Two minutes passed, and then her cell phone rang. She answered it. It was Mrs. Stoppable; Ron's mother.

"Oh, Kim. I am sorry to say it, but Ron is very ill." she said.

"Ill? He forgot to mention that on the phone." Kim replied

"Oh, it happened after he rang. He suddenly collapsed, right before he went out the door. We called an ambulance, and he is now being taken to the hospital."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know." Kim said. She hung up, and put the phone on the table, before she rushed out of the door, into the garage, and got into her car. She started it, and drove as fast as she could towards the hospital.

-------------------------------

When she arrived at the Middleton hospital, it was around 10.30 A.M. She quickly found out where Ron was, and hurried over there. Inside, Ron was lying in a bed, and he was now conscious. Kim walked over to the bed, and sat down next to him. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Don't cry, Kim. I'll be alright" he said, trying to comfort her.

"You will?" she asked, still crying.

"Yeah. They didn't find anything wrong with me; I just fainted out. I have to rest here the next days, they said, and then I can go home."

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that" Kim replied, a little relieved.

Rufus then suddenly popped up, and seemed very nervous; the little naked mole rat jumped up and down, muttering something almost like he was in panic.

"Hey, what's wrong, little bud? Don't worry; they probably have burritos or something in the hospital" Ron said, and put him back in his pocket, to Rufus' protest.

"Well, I'm going now." Kim said. She gave him a small kiss on the lips before leaving the room. Well out of the room, she grabbed her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, can you check Ron, just to be safe?"

"I thought they already checked him, and found nothing wrong" the now 15-year old supergenious replied.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure that he's completely alright, and neither is Rufus. Just check him to be sure, will you?"

"Okay, if you say so" he replied.

Kim shut the Kimmunicator, and headed towards her car. She got in, and drove away. Although she was a bit relieved, she wasn't completely happy.

-------------------------------

Well home, Kim wondered what she would spend her birthday doing, now that she couldn't be with Ron. Her parents were both working, and being with her brothers, the Tweebs, was out of question. Monique, her best friend, was visiting some relatives in San Francisco. Who was left? Cousin Larry? Not a chance. Well, it seemed like she would spend it with no one but herself. At least until her family got home. She sat down in her couch, and started up the TV. American Starmaker was on. It was a reprise of yesterday's show. Jordan Lightning was singing as she turned it on. He was this year's favorite. As Kim watched, she began to feel drowsy. After not so long, she had fallen asleep on the couch.

-------------------------------

"Kim? You awake? Kim?" Kim opened her eyes. Her mother was right above them. She just now realized what had happened; she had fallen asleep on the couch.

"What time is it?" Kim asked.

"6 PM" her mother answered as she walked into the kitchen. "It's dinner time."

"Yeah, I'll be right there" Kim said. She got up from the couch, and headed towards the bathroom.

When she got down again, the others were sitting around the dinner table. Kim sat down at her usual place, and grabbed a giant slice of pizza.

"Hungry, Kimmie-cub?" her dad asked.

"Yeah" Kim answered.

"But didn't you eat with Ron?" her mother asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Kim asked.

"Tell us what?" Jim and Tim asked.

"Ron… got ill. He suddenly collapsed"

"He did what?" her father asked, very surprised.

"He collapsed. But it's nothing serious. At least that's what they said in the hospital."

"Oh, I sure hope so" her mother said, relieved.

The Possible family continued their dinner normally. After dinner, it was present time for Kim. She got some sweaters from Nana, some stupid, nerdy video game from her cousin Larry, a Club Banana discount card from Monique – valid for ten uses, a new closet from her brothers, some new mission gadget from Dr. Betty Director, a bunch of freshly made cheese from her family at the Crooked D ranch, and her parents, who had obviously run out of ideas, gave her some money. Finally, Ron gave her – in addition to that earlier present – that one dress Kim had wanted so much. It was long, and azure, and _so_ beautiful. Kim was so happy!

After opening the presents, they talked a bit, and then ate a cake, and some other good stuff. It wasn't until the next Saturday she would have her family over to celebrate, though. After eating some cake, Kim went up to her room, and tried to find out what to do the rest of the day. It was almost 8 PM. She decided to log onto her website, to check a few things. But, as she logged on, it looked completely different from what it had before. Right then, the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim took it up, and on the screen "Happy birthday, Kim" was. She knew that this was Wade's doing. He had changed her website – for the better – as her birthday present. She spent some time looking through the website. It looked awesome now, thanks to Wade.

When she was done, it was almost 10 PM. She had used some more time than she had expected on looking through it. Now, she decided to go to bed. She notified her parents that she was going to bed, and got into her bed. She was looking forward to a good night's sleep.

She just hoped Ron was all right…


	3. Chapter 2: The Mission

Kim Possible: A Year In Slience

Chapter 2: The mission

September 11, 2009

Kim woke up to the beeping of her Kimmunicator. It was 7 A.M. She had forgotten everything that had happened yesterday, with Ron being ill and all. But now, she answered the Kimmunicator. On screen was Wade, the now 15-year old super-genius.

"Kim, trouble with Drakken again!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, can't it wait?" she asked.

"No, it can't" Wade replied. "He's on the move in his new lair, located in Spain, and it's urgent!" he continued.

"Oh, better get Ron, and…" then she remembered the events of yesterday, and a small tear ran down her face. She dried it away instantly. "Never mind" she said, trying to keep a normal act.

She did what she always did; get out in her car, and fire it off. Now, the new rockets Wade had installed had somewhat the same effect as the Valkyrie shoes Kim had used to fight the Bebes long ago. What it did was to super-accelerate whatever it was attached to – in this case Kim's car – to such great speed that everything around seemed to go slower; so that in the blink of an eye she could be far away. It didn't take her more than ten minutes to get to Spain, where it was daytime. She quickly found the location of Drakken's lair.

Drakken's lair was placed in the very south of Spain; Gibraltar, that is. It looked like a villa overlooking the sea, and didn't carry any evidence of a secret lab, or any kind of lair. Maybe that was the purpose; and if so, Drakken had gotten smarter lately. Anyway, Kim went inside. It was empty; the only things there were the kind of furniture you'd expect a villa to have. No signs of an evil lair, not even a sign of life.

---

Kim opened her eyes. What had happened? She was just in a villa, now she was in a place that looked like an evil lair. She tried to remember. She was in the villa; she remembered how it was desolated, but not evil. Then nothing. Now she also noticed that she was tied up; too well to be able to escape.

"Ah, welcome, Kim Possible" Drakken said. Kim got temporarily blinded as the whole place got bright.

'_Drakken_' Kim thought, but she weren't able to speak a word.

"Aha" Drakken said. "It would seem my plan is working perfectly" he continued. Kim wanted to get free, so that she could stop him. She struggled. She tried to twist around. She tried everything she knew, but nothing worked.

"You will now witness my plan unfold; a plan which is my greatest ever!" Drakken said enthusiastically. He then proceeded to show Kim a machine, which he called the "Voice-killer Mk. 5". He said that it would take away the voices of every person in the world by modifying their vocal cords, and only upon crowning him ruler of the world would he reveal the method to get their voices back, which was as simple as putting a special scarf around one's neck.

Drakken started the machine. It was obvious that it was already working on a local basis, since Kim had lost her voice. But now… this plan seemed to work. It was true that Drakken had gotten better lately; if nothing else, he had been able to escape when Kim foiled his plans. But this time it seemed like he would actually do it. There was no way for her to do a thing. She felt lost.

Then, something happened. The laser guns in Drakken's roof got active. It was obvious Drakken didn't do a thing, since he was just as surprised as anyone. Before Kim could blink her eye, the lasers had pointed themselves at her and shot. Kim though she was done for, but then she realized it; they had shot the ropes that she was tied with, leaving her able to stop Drakken. She felt hope coming back to her; now she had a chance. But she knew that Shego would be in the way, and true enough; there the green woman stood.

Shego plunged at Kim, lighting her plasma hands at the way. And they started to fight, just like they always did. But this time they got interrupted in the middle of the fight, as Kim's Kimmunicator rang. Normally Kim would have told Wade to wait, but as he said "It's about Ron" Kim stopped completely, confusing Shego.

"Hey, Princess, what's wrong?" Shego asked.

"Shut it, Shego" Kim said. "What's with Ron?" Kim said to Wade. She got nervous, because the tone Wade had said those words with didn't exactly scream good news.

"You see, he got ill because of the Attudinator. You remember that, right? Well, it seems the effects is not totally gone, and now he… uh, he… he is… um… all his life signs have faded" Wade said, and he had severe problems with telling her those words.

"What?" Kim said, hardly believing hit.

_'__Pain__'_

Kim screamed out. She fell to the ground. She started crying. Ron, her best friend, her boyfriend, he had _died_? And for what reason?

_'__Rage__'_

Kim got up. She looked at Drakken. Her eyes flashed with anger and tears. It was _him_. She got angry, angrier than she had ever been.

_'__Revenge__'_

It was Drakken; he had tried the Attudinator. Then Ron had gotten evil. And now, because of that, he died! Right now, there was only one thing she wanted to do.

_'Kill'_

She lifted Shego, and threw her into the wall with such a force that she coughed up blood. Then she walked towards Drakken, and punched him so hard in the face that he fell to the floor. She found the controls for the remote lasers. She turned them at Drakken… she shot.

_'Regret'_

Kim fell to her knees. What had she just done? She had killed someone. She had broken her promise to never kill anyone. She wanted all of this to be a dream. She wanted to wake up at home, in her bed.

_'Panic'_

What would people think when they found out? Kim didn't know what to do. Her body, her mind, her soul, they were all in chaos. She didn't want anyone to find out. It would be terrible.

_'Run'_

Kim got up. Her face was filled with tears and almost every emotion she could think of. Firstly, she shot the machine to pieces with the lasers. Then she grabbed the Kimmunicator. She ran out, though corridors and elevators, then through the villa. She wanted to jump off the cliffs outside. But she found her car instead. She got in. She drove away, just as Wade beeped in.

"What happened?" the boy asked.

"Drakken escaped" Kim said. "I destroyed the machine, but he escaped." Her face was filled with tears. Her face was sad, but at the same time angry. She was in emotional chaos.

"Are you all right?" Wade asked with a great amount of concern.

"I'll be fine" Kim replied, knowing she had lied several times in her conversation with the 15-year old super-genius. When she got home, she ran to her room, and lay down on her bed, crying. Her parents could only watch their daughter cry, cry and cry the whole day.

"Mom, is Kim going to be all right?" Jim and Tim asked.

"I don't know, boys. I don't know" she answered.


	4. Chapter 3: Chaos and Detectives

_**Chapter 3: Chaos and detectives.**_

**September 15, 2009**

Kim looked at her watch. It showed 8 AM. September 15th. It was Friday already. She had been lying in her bed for four whole days now. She was sad. She cried. She had been crying since five days ago, that day when she killed Drakken. However, her sadness came from another thing as well. That was Ron being dead. That's what she had heard. She had at first thought that Ron being dead was the reason for all her sadness, but she had come to realize that the dead Drakken was part of her sadness. She didn't really like the idea of her being sad because of her arch foe and also an evil scientist being dead, but she was still sad; sad and depressed. What could she do now? Her life wouldn't be the same. No Ron there to cheer her up when she was down. No Ron-shine to lift her and other people up from the gray buckets of negativity. No best-friend since forever who she could share everything with. That was gone. Kim cried. Nothing could be worse than this. And she was crying and crying and crying, but that didn't help.

Kim suddenly rose up. What was she doing, lying there and sobbing over Ron and Drakken's deaths? She knew that Ron wouldn't want it like that. She knew that, if he was here, he would be sad himself from watching Kim like that. So, at least to honour him, she would have to get up and stay well, be happy and positive, and continue with her life. She knew in the bottom of her heart that it would make Ron happy.

"Beep-beep-be-beep".

---

"How is the plan going, Master?" a man asked from the shadows.

"Oh, just as expected" someone replied. It was a man, sitting in a big armchair, next to a fireplace; which was the only thing lighting up the room. He then started to laugh manically, but suddenly stopped.

"No, no" he mumbled. "That did not go well. Smith!"

"Yes, Master?" the man replied

"Turn on the lights, if you may." Smith then turned on the lights, revealing a perfectly normal living room.

"I guess I am not the archetypal cliché villain then" he said in a slightly disappointed tone, then raising his shoulders, and gave a short laugh, causing his assistant to laugh slightly as well.

"Of course not, Master" his servant replied. "If you were, you would end up being defeated by the good people in the end".

"And that is an event that will not occur" he said confidently.

---

Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator. Since her newfound determination was driving into her, she didn't feel that bad anymore.

"What is it, Wade?" she asked

"Well, you look better!" he said, instantly noticing her lightened mood.

"Yeah, that's no big" she said, lying; as she knew it was a pretty big matter. "But, what's up?" she asked, impatiently.

"Uh, I kinda don't want to break you this news, but… Ron's body is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean "gone"?" Kim asked. She knew his body was in the mortuary, and his funeral was set tomorrow. But she couldn't really imagine it being gone.

"Well, I don't know that much either. There aren't any security cameras or anything that I can check, so I'm empty.

"I guess there's only one thing to do then" Kim said. Her sadness was pretty much gone now; and she got even happier because of that. What's more, she didn't get upset by Ron's body missing. If she didn't knew that she was 22, she'd blame that depressed feeling on puberty or something, but she couldn't, so she didn't' really know what it was. In fact, just as an impulse, she checked her neck for any Moodulators or the like.

"What is that one thing then?" Wade asked, surprised.

"I have to investigate what's happened, and maybe I'll get some clues!" she said self-assuredly.

"Well, good luck then, Kim. I'll see what I can find out as well." Wade replied, and cut the connection.

'First off, the workers at the mortuary' Kim thought. She was pretty sure that they'd know something, since someone was supposed to be there all the time. She grabbed her Kimmunicator again, and started a connection with Wade.

"Kim?" he asked. He didn't' expect her to call him up again so quickly.

"Uh, Wade, do you know approximately when the body was taken?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, it was during yesterday afternoon."

"Thanks, Wade!" Kim said, She cut the connection, put the Kimmunicator in her pocket, and got out of her room, and rushed out; leaving her family very stunned behind. They had almost not seen their daughter to anything but cry in her bed for several days; and now she rushed out of the house with an extremely determined look on her face. They did not know what was going on, but decided to not do anything about it until Kim came back again.

---

Kim approached the mortuary. It was, well, what you'd expect of a mortuary; bleak, gray, boring, sad, and with a creepy atmosphere over it. Kim went in, but she felt kind of frightened. If it was one thing she would get scared of, it would have to be mortuaries. She just hoped no one ever found out, since it was kind of embarrassing that she, who fought evil villains on a daily basis, was afraid of a simple mortuary. But, she knew what she had to do, and she was going to do it! So she walked in, hiding her fear as good as she could. She halfway admired the fearlessness of the people working here. As she came to the person working here currently, she noticed that he… or she, Kim though, was sleeping. Kim found this place to be creepy enough, and to sleep here; she could never have imagined someone doing that. At any rate, Kim woke her up.

"Huh?" the woman said, with a voice indicating that she was either bored, sleepy or both. But Kim didn't care so much about that.

"Uh, yes, I, um… I wanted to ask if you know anything about the missing body."

"Missin' corpse? Depends. What number?"

"Number? Uh… his name was Ron Stoppable.

"Sorry, can't help ya 'less you've got a number" the woman replied. Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, what was Ron's number in the mortuary?" Kim asked quickly

"Number? Two secs…" Wade replied, and began to hammer away on his keyboard. "384" Wade replied.

"Thanks!" Kim replied, and put the Kimmunicator back into her pocket. "Nubmer 384" Kim said to the woman.

"484, huh? Lemme see… yeah, 'ts right. Missin' since yesterday. Ya better ask Mariko. She was 'ere all yesterday" the woman said, and handed Kim a piece of paper. "Her phone number and address" the woman said.

"Thanks!" Kim said, and hurried out of the mortuary. She was glad to be back outside again, and she enjoyed the sunlight, which was such a bright and happy contrast to the mortuary. At least she had a number now, which she could call.

---

"SMITH!" the man called, shouting as high as he could.

"Yes, Master" his servant replied after running into his room.

"My tea is a bit cold. Perhaps you would be so kind as to serve me another cup?" he said calmly, and with a fine British accent.

"Indeed I will" Smith replied, and picked up the cup of tea, and headed towards the door.

"Oh, my dear Smith, have you observed the latest development? Things are getting amusing, you know. I believe it is time we send them out."

"But…" Smith silenced quickly as he noticed a grim stare from his master. "Yes, of course." He said, and walked towards the door yet again.

"Oh, and bring me my chess game, if you please"

"As you wish" Smith said, and finally exited the door.

"65 Nostreet, Lowerton" Kim mumbled. "Here it is", she continued, looking up on a tenement, made by brown bricks or something to the like. She entered, already being soaked wet from the few seconds she had stood in the rain outside. 'Now, to the third floor, flat B', Kim thought. She found the flat pretty quickly, and knocked on the door, seeing how there was a door bell was absent. She waited several minutes, but no one opened. Not a sound. Kim then tried to open, but the door was locked. So she went to one of the neighbours and asked where this Mariko might be doing. The answer she got was that she was always at home, except when she was working. '_Strange_', Kim thought. All of the other neighbours only proved this. Her intuition now told her something was wrong, and she ended up breaking into her house, with a simple lock pick. After getting in, she closed the door again, so that no one would notice her.

But what she saw when she came in, was a big shock. A bloody floor, a real mess all over, and a dead body with a butcher's knife through her back in front of Kim, it was like a scene from some horror movie. She dropped to her knees. She had experienced so much... death lately. She couldn't remember anyone dying because of her life-saving work, and now family members had died while she was alive. But now, all these deaths, it was a huge burden for her. She hated death, and now, tears came again; the tears which she had escaped just earlier that very same day.

"Beep-beep-be-beep"

---

"Smith, are they on their way?"

"Yes, Master."

"Excellent!" he said, and continued playing his chess game. He moved the white queen, which had Kim's face on it, to a field on the board, but then quickly dispatched of it with a black runner with a GJ symbol on it.

"Good bye, Kim Possible!" he shouted. "Smith, my tea." he said afterwards, calmly.

"Yes, Master"

---

_Writer's note:_

_I hope you liked this chapter.__ And yes, I'm the type of writer who always leaves cliff hangers, which is bad because I rarely update this. The reason for that is because, well, I have lots of stuff do to. With the final year of school now coming to a close, I'll get even more to do, so don't expect any quick updates. Sorry__ but that's just how it is._


End file.
